Rescuing
by WildCat01
Summary: AU. Rouge has always been with the X-Men. Starts when she is fifteen years old. Only Rogue, Jean, and Scott are the X-teens at the moment. Rouge finds a little homeless boy while out shopping with her friends. Romy later.
1. Finding

Chapter 1: Finding

**Bayville, New York; September 4****th****, 2002 - ****streets around the mall**

"Oh mah Gawd!" a fifteen year old girl, with auburn hair and two white streaks down the front and green eyes like emeralds, gasped as she headed away from her friends and towards an alley.

"What is it Rogue?" a sixteen year old boy, with brown hair and ruby-quartz glasses, asked the girl.

"It's a lil' boy." She told Scott as she carefully picked up the little boy, making sure none of her skin could touch him, turning to Scott with the boy in her arms and said, "Scott, take meh home."

"What?! Ew, put that thing down Rogue." A girl, also sixteen, with long red hair and light hazel eyes, said as she just realized what her friends were talking about. "It's nasty, and no one is going anywhere. We haven't even finished shopping yet."

"Scott," Rogue looked right in the boys eyes (as best she could because of the glasses), and her saw the worry in her eyes, "please Scott."

_Wow, I have never heard her say that without being sarcastic._ Scott thought.

"Jean," Scott turned towards the redhead, "you keep shopping. I will come back after I take Rogue home." Jean didn't say anything, just walked away as Scott and Rogue hurried towards the car.


	2. Panicking

Chapter 2: Panicking

**Bayville, New York - ****Xavier Institute for Higher Learning**

"Rogue! Slow down!" Scott yelled to the girl as she got out before the car even stopped.

"Ah can't, Ah got to get him ta the med lab an' Doctah McCoy." Rogue told Scott as she started quickly towards the med lab. Halfway to the med lab Logan stepped out of his office sensing Rogue's panic.

"Rogue, here darlin', give the kid ta me." Logan told the girl, who was silently shaking, and he held out his arms to take the little boy.

"No Logan, Ah got him." Rogue told him confidently, and then continued on to the med lab.

**Two days later, September 6****th****, 2002 - Professor Charles Xavier's office**

"Chuck, I'm scared for her. She hasn't left the kids side in two days. She has missed school, danger room sessions, and she has barely eaten anything." Logan, better known as 'The Wolverine,' stated with the worry clear in his voice. He might not be very good at showing his feelings, but everyone knew he cared for Rogue as if she were his daughter.

"I understand your concern Logan, but I also sense that she is worried for the young boy. She does not want what happened to her, to happen to someone else. You remember how we found her…" the professor's voice drowned out as Logan relived the sad memory of finding Rogue.

_Flashback_

_-Somewhere in Mississippi-_

_"Ok Ororo and Hank, Chuck said the girl should be around this area somewhere. Lets split up and look for her" the small group of X-Men split up to find the thirteen year old girl known only as Rogue, and that she was a mutant who _

_couldn't have skin-to-skin contact. Logan had found her first. She was lying in an alley, and it looked as if she was sleeping, but Logan knew that when you loved on the streets, you never really sleep._

_"Rogue?" Logan asked the figure quietly._

_"Get away from me…please." The small girl said as Logan walked up to her. When he picked her up and she was in his arms, she started to get nervous, "Please, Ah'm sorrah, don't hurt meh. Please." She started crying, and then fell asleep in Logan's arms. _She's so small for thirteen!_ Logan thought to himself, feeling sad for the girl, and angry at whoever did this to her._

_End Flashback_

Logan hadn't left Rogue's side until she woke up. Later she told them that she had been outed as a mutant when she was eleven and had been living on the streets for two years. She had been beaten many times by mutant haters; it was a miracle that she was still alive. She had also done things such as steal, and even kill. She was forced to kill and some stealing, some stealing she did just to survive. Rouge was just happy that Xavier accepted her is what she had told them after they welcomed her to stay.

Logan looked up when he realized that everyone but Charles and he had left the room, "Sorry Chuck. Just rememberin' what happened."

"It is okay my friend. Hank has just told me that the boy has woken up." Charles told him.


	3. Awakening

Chapter 3: Awakening

**Med Lab**

"Wha-" the little boy cried as he woke up in a bed, in an unfamiliar room.

"Oh! You're awake!" Rogue sighed happily, "How are ya feelin'…umm, Ah actually don't know ya name hun." She said in a very un-Rogue motherly voice.

"I'm Jamie Madrox, and I'm fhree!" Jamie said, happily holding up three fingers for display.

"Well, Ah'm Marie D'Acanto, but people mostly call meh Rogue. What do ya say we get ya a bath an' some food."

"Yeah, can I have Cap'n Crunch?! It's my favorite!"

"Of course. Now, let's get that bath going." Rogue picked up the boy, some towels, and extra clothes, then headed for the bathroom. Then minutes later Rogue had Jamie dressed and walking towards the kitchen.

"Why don't ya sit here next ta Logan, Jamie." Rogue pulled out a chair for the little boy to get in, then went to get them both some cereal after she introduced Jamie to everyone.

"So, are you my grandpa? Are you mama's daddy?" Jamie asked Logan, his eyes wide with curiosity looking at the older man.

"Who is your mom Jamie?" Scott asked him.

"Marie D'Acanto." Jamie looked around at everyone and the looks of confusion he was getting. "Oh wait. Mama said that everyone calls her Rogue." Jamie clarified with a big smile.

"Wait, Rouge is your-"

"Yea Jeannie, he is just callin' meh mama. Ah said it was okay." Rouge cut Jean off before she could make some stupid remark. Rogue gave Jamie his cereal and sat down in her chair across from him.

"In that case squirt," Logan told Jamie, but was looking directly at Rogue, "I'm ya grandpa." Rogue realized what he ment and almost started to cry.


	4. Changes

Chapter 4: Changes

**September 8****th****, 2002; 9pm**

Rogue just put Jamie to bed for the first night out of the med lab and in a room of his own. Rogue soon fell asleep as well when she got to her room, but suddenly shot up and out of her bedroom heading towards the boys wing. That's when she heard a cry, _That's Jamie!_ Rogue thought as she just about knocked out the few boys in the hallway by the time she got to Jamie. She stayed by his side comforting him and holding him. When Ororo and Logan looked in on them an hour later, they were both asleep with Jamie on the bed and Rogue asleep in the chair. _Uh-oh._Both adults thought of how protective and motherly Rogue had just become.

**September 9****th****, 2002; 10am - Charles Xavier's Office**

"Professah, Ah'm not leavin' him just at go ta school. Ya saw what happened last night. Ah won't put him through that again, Ah just can't." Rogue told the Professor desperately.

"It is ok Rogue. The teachers and I have considered that you would not want to return to school, and I think we have come up with a solution. We have decided to teach you here at the mansion, like a form of home schooling. However, there are some rules you with have to abide by. First, we will go through summer, you will have other breaks during winter and spring, but the other teachers and I figured that once you have started this idea you would rather continue and finish as soon as possible than stop for breaks." Charles stopped and Rogue nodded her approval so far, so the Professor continued, "Secondly, you and Logan will teach Jamie how to use and control his powers in the danger room. This will also be part of your classes. The third condition is that I want you to know and understand that you are the 'test subject' for this program. And finally, you will be required to take online college courses when you complete your high school education. With all that said, do we have a deal?" Charles asked holding out his hand for Rogue to shake.

"Yes Professah. Ah understand." Rouge said as she shook his hand.

Sorry my chapters are short…this is my first actual chapter-story. Thanks for all the reviews guys! I will try and do better!


	5. Different Times

Chapter 5: Different Times

**Three years later; October 10****th****, 2005; 12pm**

Rogue, who was now eighteen, was in the kitchen making herself and Logan a sandwich for lunch. Logan and she ate lunch together a lot even thought she is taking her college classes online, not her high school classes anymore. Normally she would go pick Jamie up from kindergarten, but today Kitty (one of the new recruits within the past few years) said she would pick him up during her lunch break.

"Mama! Mama!" Jamie yelled as he ran into the kitchen and saw her finishing making the sandwiches.

"Hey darlin', what's goin' on?"

"Mama, I got mah first A!" Jamie yelled happily.

"Congratulations!" Rogue said as she gave the boy a careful hug. "Let's go tell grandpa. He is in the library." Rogue grabbed the two plates and followed the boy. Jamie was so excited he was not paying attention and ran right into someone.

"Whoa dere p'tite." Remy LeBeau (another recruit) said to Jamie. "So p'tite, where y' and y' belle mere headin' to?"

"To talk to grandpa. He is in the library." Jamie replied matter-of-factly.

"Why don' y' head over dere. Remy will help y' mere wit' dese plates."

"Ok." Jamie skipped off down the hall happily.

"What do ya want Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked Remy.

"Jus' y' chere. Jus' y' company." Remy said with his ever present smirk. Remy took one plate from Rogue and started towards the library with Rogue walking next to him.

"Come on mama!" Jamie called to Rogue as she and Remy made their way to the library door. Remy held the door open and Rogue lead the way to Logan.

"Hey stripes. Thanks." Logan said as she put a plate down for him.

"Grandpa! Guess what!" Jamie yelled as he ran towards Logan.

"What kid?" Logan asked as he pulled Jamie on his lap, looking just like any natural grandpa would.

"I got mah first A today!"

"Well, congratulations kid. You are gonna be as smart as your mom before ya know it!"

"Here Jamie, take this half of mah sandwich an' go tell the Professah." Rogue told the little boy.

"I will go with you kid. I got to talk to Chuck 'bout something." Logan grabbed his plate and left with Jamie, leaving Rogue and Remy alone in the library.

"So chere, how 'bout y' an' dis Cajun go out t'morrow?"

"No thanks Remy, and when are ya gonna stop askin' meh?"

"Never mon chere, never."


	6. Birthday Surprises

Chapter 6: Birthday Surprises

**One year later; December 12****th****, 2006 - Meeting Room**

Rogue, Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Piotr, Remy, Wanda, John, Amara, Logan, Hank, Ororo, and the Professor were all gathered in the meeting room.

"Ok, so Ah gathered ya all here ta see if it was ok with ya if Ah throw Jamie a surprise party on the sixteenth, and second if anyone could help meh." Rogue told the assembled group.

"Rogue, I think I speak for everyone when I say we are all okay with your idea." Charles said, "However, I know that Jean, Hank, and I have a conference to attend."

"I am sorry also child, Evan and I are going to visit our family." Ororo said politely.

"I am visiting Alex at Muir Island this year." Scott told her.

"And John and I are going out of town. Sorry Rogue, we had decided it a few weeks ago." Amara said.

"Okay, so that leaves Kitty, Kurt, Piotr, Remy, Wanda, Logan, an' mahself. Right?"

"Yes, we are going to go now. Enjoy your meeting everyone." Ororo said with a smile on her face as everyone who wasn't able to help left the room.

"Alright, Jamie is goin' to be eight an' he loves dinosaurs, an' for some reason the Flintstones TV show. Now, there is a new movie comin' out on this Friday that he wants to see. It is a cartoon movie called 'Flushed Away.' Ah was thinkin' that two of ya could take him to that while the rest of us set up."

"The elf and I can take him to the movie." Logan said, and Kurt got very excited.

"Yes! I vanted to see dat movie!" Kurt explained happily.

"Okay, that leaves decorations and telling people to the rest of us. Kitty an' Wanda, can you tell everyone?"

"Yea Rogue, like no problem." Kitty said.

"Yea, no problem Rogue." Wanda also agreed.

"Okay, Piotr an' Remy, the three of us are on decoration duty."

**Four days later; December 16****th****, 2006; 3pm - Rec. Room**

"Here they come everyone!" Kitty yelled as everyone hid.

"-or how about that part when the guy slug was selling newspapers?" Logan asked as he led Jamie to the recreation room.

"Yea, that was…hey grandpa, why is it so dark?"

"SURPRISE!!!!!!" Everyone yelled and Jamie laughed excitedly.

**Four hours later**

"Alright, alright everyone, time mah gift!" Rogue laughed as she walked out of the room. Jamie had opened all his gifts except his mom's. Rogue walked back into the room with a medium sized box that had holes in it. "Here ya go darlin'. Happy birthday." Rogue told him and backed away to stand next to Remy. Rogue had finally given into Remy, and they had been dating for about a year now. After the first few months of dating, Rogue finally got control of her power, with help from Magneto (he had changed his way and even joined the school and X-Men).

Jamie ripped the wrapping paper off fast, but carefully. As soon as he took the lid off the box, he got licked in the face. "A puppy!" Jamie's eyes got wide, "wow thanks mama!" he ran and gave Rogue a hug with the puppy still in his arms of course.

"Hey what about Remy? He helped." Remy pouted playfully.

"Thanks too pere!" Jamie cried happily hugging Remy as well. Remy didn't mind Jamie calling him pere; he had been for about seven months now. "Pere, are you going to ask her now?"

"Non p'tite. It's y' birthday. Remy not gonna steal y' day."

"I don't mind pere. It's a birthday gift! Hahahaha." Jamie laughed.

"Y' sure p'tite?" Remy asked seriously.

"Yes. I am." Jamie said, suddenly just as seriously as Remy.

Rogue was not paying attention to Remy and Jamie; she was playing with the new puppy in her arms. All of the sudden Remy took the puppy and handed him to Jamie, who just happened to be standing there smiling.

"Remy, what are a doin'?" Rogue asked.

"Cherie, I been meanin' t' ask y' somethin'." Rogue noticed how serious he was by the use of the first person speech.

"Remy, what-" Rogue tried again, and gasped when Remy took her hands and bent down on one knee.

"Cherie…Rogue…Marie. I was wonderin' if y' would take dis thevin' Cajun as yours, and do me the honor of marrin' me?"


	7. The Surprising Answer

Chapter 7: The Surprising Answer

Rogue was speechless, "A-Ah don't know what to say."

"Say yes momma! Duh!" Jamie said.

"Yes Remy, of course Ah'll marry ya."

"Yeah!" Jamie yelled as Remy gave Rogue the ring (a silver band with small emerald in the middle of two diamonds), "C'mon Jinx." Jamie said as he ran around the room showing everyone his dog.

"Remy," Rogue started timidly as Remy stood up, "Ah got somethin' Ah need to tell ya."

"What is it Cherie?"

"Well, Ah'm kind of…well, pregnant. Ah found out about a month ago, but Ah didn't know how to tell ya." She said shyly.

"Cherie, ya mean Remy is gonna be a pere? We're gonna have another bebe?"

"Yeaa, are ya mad?" Rogue asked nervously, still looking at the floor.

"Cherie," Remy took her chin and forced her to look up at his eyes, "I could not be happier." He kissed her deeply, then turned to the crowd in the room, "Jamie, everyone, listen up." Everyone gathered around the couple, and Jamie ran up to the front of the group. "I wanted to tell y' all dat Rogue an' I are gettin' engaged an' are plannin' to have the wedding by the end of the month." The crowd started to talk and try to congratulate the couple, but Remy held up his hands and continued speaking, "We were plannin' on adoptin' Jamie officially. That is if he don' care. -"

"Not at all pere!" Jamie interrupted happily.

"An' finally, Rogue is pregnant and will be givin' birth in about eight months!" At that moment everyone clapped and eagerly congratulated the couple and new family.

"Jamie, can ya come here please?" Rogue knelt down in front of him, "Ah want to know if you are okay with meh havin' this new bebe. It will not replace you in anyway, ya know dat right?"

"Of course I know momma! I could not be happier to have a brother or sister! I can't wait!"

**This is the final chapter of the story. As of right now there is no sequel, there might be in the future though!**


End file.
